Batteries in current use industrially, commercially and at the consumer level are produced according to well-known conventional methods, which are different from techniques currently used for packaging semiconductor chips. Accordingly, it is an object of the instant invention to apply the techniques developed in the semiconductor chip packaging arts to the technology of packaging battery devices. Such batteries can be used effectively in conjunction with semiconductor devices, as for example in volatile memory chips in which the contents of the semiconductor memory is evanescent and disappears with a loss of power.